Harry Potter and The Expected Outakes YR1
by Sherudon
Summary: Corrected [I hope] and completed... this just had to be done.. and I was bord


HARRY POTTER 

AND THE

EXPECTED OUT TAKES

TAKE 1

Chattering classroom 1st year...

OK action... chattering kids

Boom opening door, the door swings open and Snape comes billowing in

Door hits wall

"there will be n-shit" Shouted Snape

crash

Snape gets knocked out from falling over his robe and hitting his desk

...Cut

Take 2

Action...

Chattering kids door opens fast,

Bounces off the wall and smacks Snape in the the face "ow, medic" Called Snape holding his broke nose

"CUT"

Take 3

Action... chattering kids

_Crash. Thud_

Muffled cursing

"God damn doors locked" Called the voice

"Who locked the door!" screamed the director,

"My bad sir, you told me to lock all doors after we were done last night" replied the writer,...

"I hate you"

Take 4

Action...

Cues close up of Harry writing what snapes says ,

_Snap_, quill tip breaks off

'AHH MY EYE" screams Snape rolling around in agony...

"CUT"

Take 5

And action...

Door opens slowly

Snape cautiously walks in with an eye patch while looking around...

"Their will be no silly wand waving in this class room, no silly incantations...

"Mister Potter...

Bends closer to Harry what would I get with a infusion of wormwood and aphrodeil", said Snape

"I dont know sir" Snape whips around dramaticaly

'_smack, oof, crash_'

Snape elbows Ron in the head knocking him out...

..."I cant work with this I quit" complained the director.

Confrountation with Snape and Quirrel

Take 1

"I know what your up to" said Snape with a band-aid over his eye..

"W-w-whatever do you mean Severus?" relipyed Qurrel.

"Dont play me the fool"says Snape grabing Quirrel,

Harry comes round the corner,

Snape slams him into and out a window

"Oh shit" replied Snape

"You didn't see anything" said Snape Sliping him a bag of gallons

... "CUT, need a new Qurrel audition" called the new director.

Flying after the rememberall Part 1

"Give it here malfoy or ill knock you off your broom" said Harry

"Have it your way" said Draco

Throws rememberall at the school, Harry flyes after it... he grabs it and, CRASH

_fhwoom_, papers fly out of the window.

"Note to self, buy a blue screen, wires dont work to well" said directior.

Part 2

"Give it here malfoy or ill knock you off your broom" said Harry

"Have it your way" said Draco..

Draco "Throws" the rememberall, but hides it behind his back.. like you would do to a dog

Harry dives after it...

"where'd it go" said a confused Harry

Harry continues looking for it...

Draco begins cracking up as harry starts looking all over the place..

Draco puts on to the ground next to him..

Harry makes a dive on to the rememberall.. but overshoots and knocks over Ron.

"Screw this, I'm not putting him on as a Seeker." said a disgruntled mc' gonads

Cut.  
Enchanted chess bord part 1

Action...

"Harry take the empty bishops spot, hermione you take the castle space.." Said Ron

"What about you?" Asked Hermione

"I'll be a Knight" Replies Ron, Striking a manly pose...

"Gay.. err Cut"

Part 2

Action...

"Harry take that pawn out" said Ron

"How?" Harry replied

"Just do what Bishops are good at" he told him

**"Harry Potter conviced Preist"**,

"In a startlying development Mr.Harry Potter has been found guilty of inaproperately touching a young defenceless pawn, in a later interveiw he replied.

_"I was only doing it for the good of the school"_

The pawn in question is reciving counseling...

Cut...

Part 3

"Knight to E-4" cried Ron

Knight get smashed by the queen...

Sad sacrifice move scene happens..

Harry moves...

"checkmate" he said calmly

Sword detaches...

Harry stands completly still...

Splat...

Harry get squished by the huge sword

Cut...

Part 4

Repeats scene

Harry moves...

"Checkmate" Says Harry 2

King moves to the left

"Oh shit" muttered Harry 2

Queen Takes Harry

"Ron you dumb bastard" replied the director

Cut...

Hospital wing

"Ah Berty Bot Beens,I have not had one since i came across a vomit flavor one" Said Dumbledore

Picks one up and begins to eat it...

**"Bleeeehhhh"**

Dumbledore Vomits all over harry, Harry in turn shits himself and vomits over the side of the bed, the nurse smells the combined aroma of shit and vomit pukes all over her desk..

"Oh my god... theirs shit everywhere!"said a discusted Snape

"look its all over the walls, floor an-- **"bleeeehhh"**

Snape gets drenched in Possesed projective style vomit by Harry and Dumbledore, in turn causing snape to puke and subsiquently choke to death on his spew...

"Cut..."

Harry Getting picked up at the station

Harry leans against the glass window of the car...

_Broooom.._

Car turns right around the bend..

Door pops open and Harry falls out...

Then down a cliff face..

Followed by falling into a river..

Then off the edge of a waterfall..

Then Gets Mauled by a bear in passing..

And finaly is washed out to sea... and gets eaten by a shark

Cut...

a/n Finished morose moron... im expanding this 1 and nearly done making year 2, engish IS my native language but im a aussie ?does that count? so plz excuse my shoddy work, flames and critics welcome they save me money on gas. i know i can make this 1 bigger.. but eh..


End file.
